Someone New
by Mishantu
Summary: A beautiful cat girl named Sphinxfire joins the team, Beastboy falls for her but what about Cyborg, and who is this Saednoa guy who claims to love Starfire? And What's Slade planning? RobxStar, BBxOC own character for those who don't know.WROTE 3 YRS AGO!


Robin: 18

Starfire: 17

Beastboy: 17

Cyborg: 19

Raven: 18

Sphinxfire: 18

Saednoa: 20

Speedy: 18

Bumblebee: 19

Aqualad: 17

Those two little Spanish guys -- & : 16

( I do not own the Titans! I wish I did like everyone else, but I guess not)

Robin sat down outside on the edge of the roof. He rested his head in his hands. It was 4:00 A.M. in the morning and the cold sun began to rise above the tower. He had been asleep when it happened. He had heard in his mind Starfire and she was screaming, she was screaming out to stop it and no and then he saw her crying in her room, her clothes ripped and her body bruised. That's when he knew that he had seen a glimpse of the future.

A hot feeling stung in the back of his eyes and he blinked it away, his mask in his hand that held up his head. He slowly stuck on his mask again and sighed shakily. "Robin?" Robin looked up slowly and he saw Starfire standing in front of him. The cool wind whipped her strawberry hair and the sun warmed her tanned skin. "Robin what is wrong? You awaken early but not at 4 in the morning." She sat down beside him and Robin shook his head.

"Robin please tell me what is wrong," she pleaded. Robin glanced at her and shook his head again. He couldn't tell her, she would just become upset. "I had a bad dream so I came out here to think…" Starfire rested a hand on his shoulder and he glanced at it. His eyes climbed up her arm and he noticed she didn't have her gloves on. His eyes suddenly cast down over her body and saw that she still wore her nightgown, a light peach silk nightgown with lace trim that stopped about three inches above her knees which was short even for her long legs. His eyes went back to Starfire and he noticed her eyes were glowing a bright green that seemed to sear right through him. "Star?" Robin asked, her grip tightening. "Robin… Promise you will not be mad." Robin didn't get it.

Starfire stood up and Robin turned around to where she was staring and standing there was a handsome young man in his early twenties. He had golden skin like Starfire and dark green gleaming eyes. He had long flowing red hair and his chiseled muscles looked hard yet inviting. He smiled and held out his arms. "Koriand'r! I have come back for you, my beautiful-" "My name is no longer Koriand'r but you would not know that would you?" Starfire interrupted. Robin stood up as well and glanced from Star to the handsome young man. "Uh, Star, do you know him?" Starfire's eyes stopped glowing and she stared at Robin. "Robin, this is my um… Before I left to Earth he was my um… my…" Starfire couldn't seem to find the right words for it. "Before she left to Earth she was my woman and I her man." Robin glanced at the handsome man, "that's like boyfriend and girlfriend right?"

Starfire cleared her throat and she blushed heavily. "To become one's man or woman, the two must engage in an… intimate, relationship for it to be official and on Tameran your very first man or woman is considered to be your property until further notice and I-" "Koriand'r is still my woman. She belongs to me and so cannot be intimate with other men. You have kept your word Koriand'r?"

Starfire glared at him, "It is Starfire, Saednoa." Saednoa floated across to her and grabbed her delicate wrists. He growled something in Tameranian and Starfire glanced down. He tilted up her head with his hand and she uttered something softly in Tameranian. Robin suddenly felt very jealous and left out. Finally Starfire pushed him away and he glared at Robin. "Starfire, pack up. We are leaving now." Robin glared at him with wide eyes but said nothing. "Saednoa, we are no longer on Tameran and the rules do not apply to us here. There is more freedom to women here than there is on Tameran and here a woman like myself can do whatever she pleases, and be intimate with whomever she pleases."

Saednoa was about to grab at Starfire but Robin stepped in the way, grabbing Saednoa with his own strong hand (though ten times weaker than Saednoa's). "Starfire said she didn't want to go with you and so she doesn't have to." Saednoa scowled at him and Robin reached to his little gadget communicator and hit the little button.

"Move out of my way _Mignofga_." Starfire gasped and snapped something to Saednoa in Tameranian. Suddenly the titan's door burst open and Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg shuffled to them. "Yo Robin who's this?" Cyborg asked, his ray gun blaster thing pointed at Saednoa. "This is my ex-_boyfriend_." Saednoa seemed to be thrown off by Starfire's sudden explanation. "You are still my woman. Your absence from Tameran does not excuse you. As long as the Tameranian blood flows through your veins you are still bound to our laws!" He barked.

Starfire's eyes began to glow again, "You will not force me again!" Starfire snapped, the bright green starbolts forming in her hands. "Do not raise your bolts at me!" Saednoa growled. The two Tameranians rose into the air, Starfire's starbolts pointed dangerously at him. "Saednoa I do not want to hurt you. Please, just go home."

Saednoa floated over to her and held out his hands, interlocking his with her own and the green starbolts blasted at him. The bright green flash subsided and Starfire slowly floated down to the tower, Saednoa's hands still in her own. "Saednoa… Please leave me and go back home…" Starfire whispered to him, barely loud enough for the others to hear. Suddenly Saednoa hugged Starfire tightly and frowned. "But it is you I want Koriand'r… Please, let us go back to the way it was before the war." He pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes. "I want to be able to look into your eyes again and see love and happiness, I want to be able to touch you again without you trembling. To be able to kiss you and receive the same passion. Koriand'r I loved you then and I love you now, and back at home we can still be-" Starfire raised a hand to his lips. She whispered something in Tameranian in his ear and his eyes opened wide. He stepped back and he frowned. Saednoa then gently tried to raise her head to make her look at him but she cast her eyes down. He said something coolly in Tameranian that made Starfire shudder and he smirked as he rose into the air and flew off.

Tears slipped down Starfire's cheeks and she turned to the others, the breeze gently swooshing her hair behind her. "I… I am sorry you had to see that. Saednoa… He… He is insane with jealous in learning that I will be staying here with you all and I am afraid he will come back for me." Robin walked slowly to her and took her hand in his own. "So that dude will come back for you Star?" Beastboy asked curiously. Starfire looked down sadly and nodded. "Well we won't let him, you know you're safe with us here," Cyborg put in. Raven nodded and Starfire bit her bottom lip. More tears ran down the alien girl's cheeks and she glanced at Robin and his masked eyes said that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Suddenly she found herself crying into Robin's shoulder, his arms wrapped around her body comfortingly. "Don't cry Star…" Robin whispered to her.

Starfire sat on her bed, her hands folded patiently on her lap. She wore her usual clothes and her auburn hair shining. She jumped slightly when a soft tapping was heard on her window. She stood up and walked over to it and cast her eyes down when Saednoa stepped inside. Saednoa took her lovingly and kissed her roughly, only letting go to breath. Saednoa held her closely and covered her in sweet kisses that were rough. He led her to her bed and threw her onto it. "Is your door locked?" he asked sexily. Starfire nodded, emotion draining from her face.

Starfire knew that what she was doing was wrong but she planned to tell the team what had happened if one found out. Starfire had told Saednoa that she would do anything for him to leave, which surely enough shocked him. Undoubtedly he had wanted to believe she would be happy to see him. He had told her he would leave once he had what was his one last time and that is what made her shudder. She had left the door unlocked on purpose and had prayed to the gods that one of her friend would walk in on them and then he would have to leave, without getting _what was his_. After he had left she would tell her friends about what had happened and her plan. Then all would go well.

Starfire fake-moaned as Saednoa sucked at her neckline and ripped off her clothes. He fumbled with her pink-laced bra but in the end he just ripped it off and threw it. Suddenly she could feel tears roll down her cheeks as Saednoa pushed her legs apart and ripped her pink-laced panties. Was this what she wanted? What if no titan came and she was forced to go through with it? More tears soon came and she became frightened when she could feel him pushing inside of her. "Wait, stop." She whispered. Saednoa suddenly thrust himself inside of her and covered his mouth over her own. Starfire felt as if she were being ripped in two it had been so long. She screamed and pushed at Saednoa, then began to kick. Saednoa bit her lip and she squealed in pain. He grabbed her wrists painfully and pulled them over her head. "You're hurting me!" Starfire cried. "You promised Kori," he growled viciously. "Stop Saednoa! I do not want to go through with this any longer!" she cried.

Suddenly her prayer was answered. A knock was heard on her door. "Star? Is everything all right?" It was Robin. "Robin!" Starfire cried out. Saednoa slapped Starfire across the face leaving her cheek a raw pink. "You little bitch! I'll be back!" and with that quickly flew out the window.

Robin ran into the room and to Starfire. She pulled the sheets over her body and pushed her head into her pillows. Robin sat down on her bed beside her and Starfire threw herself into his arms, tears streaming down her face. "I was so scared!" Starfire cried, the other titans rushing into the room. "Robin what happened?" Cyborg inquired. Raven scowled at the window, the curtains drawn back and the window opened fully. Raven floated to Starfire and looked down at her. She gently put her hand on Starfire's head and concentrated. _Starfire, tell me what happened … _

"_Raven, I am so sorry…I had told Saednoa on the roof that I would give him anything he wanted if he would leave right after and that shocked him. He told me that he had wanted what was his one last time and so I made a plan. I didn't lock the door like he asked me to and I prayed to the gods one of you would walk in on us so before he was finished he would have to leave and then after he left I would tell you all my plan and then all would be normal again but… But I became frightened…" Starfire don't be sorry. If you hadn't of been frightened Robin wouldn't have heard you and come. You being scared is what saved you. _

Starfire stopped crying and glanced at Raven. Somehow, Star brought herself wipe her tears away and Raven grinned. _Now that's the Star I know._

Robin glanced at Raven and Raven nodded, and the other three titans left the room. "Star, are you okay?" Starfire wiped the rest of the tears away and nodded at Robin. "I am fine Robin." She replied softly. "Star… what happened?"

Starfire told him all that happened and her plan and Robin sat and listened, his eyes understanding. "So that is what happened… I didn't think that I could go through with it, but if I hadn't done so I might've had to leave you all and go back to Tameran with him." Robin gently placed his hand on her cheek and she pulled away sharply. "I'm sorry Star, did I hurt you?" Robin asked, concern in his voice. "No it wasn't you… Before Saednoa left he became angry with me and slapped my face and he said… He said…" Starfire hesitated and tears formed at the corners of her emerald eyes. "He told me that he would be back."

Robin took Starfire in his arms and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry Star, nothing bad will happen to you." They stayed like that for about 15 minutes until Star gently pulled away from him, her face blushing profusely. "Um, Robin… I must redress now…" "Oh yeah you really should." He said smiling. It took a second and then he jumped up, his cheeks red. "Oh, uh s-sorry… You get dressed… And I'll just, leave. But if you need me I'll be just outside." Starfire nodded and giggled as Robin stepped out and her door slid shut.

7 Months Later 

"Titans, Analyst is said to be in the forest trying to steal from a small town." Robin reported.

Robin skated to a halt and held out his hands so the other titans wouldn't go as well. "Dude! Who's that?" Beastboy asked alarmingly. "I don't know but whoever that is, they're winning!" Robin answered. In front of them was a lioness mauling Analyst, pinning him down to the ground with razor sharp claws and spiky teeth -that shone a pearly white- bared at him. A vicious snarl erupted from her throat and sunlight shone on her fur. She was a dark cream and her tail tuft a dark brown, caramel brown eyes gleaming. As the titans watched the lioness kick Analyst's ass they noticed a collar around her neck. In the middle of the collar there was a large emerald sphere with a golden ring encasing it. The sphere began to beep loudly and the lioness froze, then Analyst took this moment and threw her into a nearby wall as the sphere ran into a long beep. Suddenly the lioness curled into a ball as if in pain and turned into a girl! The girl cried out in pain and her hands ran to her head and she held her head tightly. She screamed in pain and her long dark cream tail writhed and the fur on it prickled. "Titans go!"

Cyborg ran over to the girl and scooped her up in his arms. "Are you O.K.?" Cyborg asked shaking her gently. The girl's eyes were shut tight and her teeth clenched. "Don't you hear it!" She screamed, her hands covered in mittens shaped like paws trembled and Cyborg realized that the paws were her actual hands as claws came out.

"I'm going to take you somewhere safe okay?" The girl cried out again and Cyborg rushed her outside.

The titans stood above the girl and watched her carefully. She had stopped crying and screaming but she lay limp with a low pulse. The girl had the shape of Starfire, and Cyborg had said she was approximately 5'6. She had full, luscious, and rosy lips (like Bumblebee) and curves like Shakira. Her gold eyes had flecks of caramel brown that gleamed and her long dark cream tail had two golden rings around it with a dip of white. She had curly, thick long hair that ran to her tail and she had cat ears that were also a dark cream. She wore a top like Star's but went over only one shoulder and fur outlined it. On the bottom of the shirt a long stream of fur connected the shirt to her shorts and she wore a leather belt. Cyborg confirmed that the paws were indeed her hands and could move like normal hands and above her paws, at her wrists were large soft tufts of fur that covered the connection of her paws to her arms.

The girl also still had the collar around her neck though it didn't go off.

The girl woke with a start and stared at them all, her eyes large with fear. She backed up in the bed and hissed at them, unsheathing her claws. Robin put up his hands in surrender. "We don't want to hurt you! It's okay. My name is Robin," he said gesturing to himself. "This is Starfire, Beastboy, Cyborg and Raven. We're called the Teen Titans and we help people." The girl relaxed a little and looked around at them, her cat's eyes intense. "My name is Anna-Marie… But call me Sphinxfire." She said quietly. Cyborg typed this all into the large computer beside her. She flinched as his hands gently tapped on the keyboard. "How old are you Sphinxfire?" Robin asked. "I… I'm 18." She replied, clapping her paws together quickly and capturing a fly. She opened her hands up and glanced inside and her tail stood up straight in amusement. She opened her hands fully and smiled happily when the fly flew away.

Beastboy stared at her, drooling. Starfire leaned over and closed his mouth but it dropped again and continued to stare at her. Sphinxfire glanced quickly at him and then her eyes averted to looking around the room quickly. She jumped down from the bed, landing on all fours and prowled over to the window, jumping onto the large sill and looking around the outside. Her long tail swayed from back and forth as a robin flew by and she placed her two front paws on the glass longingly. "Um, Sphinxfire. Do you have any family?" Robin asked.

Sphinxfire ignored him though her tail went rigid.

Robin walked over to her and put a hand on the wall. "Sphinxfire," he said sharply. Sphinxfire quickly looked at him and her eyes threw daggers at him. The two glared at each other for a minute, Sphinxfire not blinking and Robin holding his gaze. Sphinxfire jumped down from the sill and stood up straight. "Do you have any family? A mother or father? Any siblings?" Robin persisted. Sphinxfire glared at the ground and sat quietly on the bed. "Sphinxfire we need to know." Sphinxfire sighed and her tail lay limp beside her. "I… I have a mom and dad, and a brother and sister but…" Starfire placed a gentle hand on her ear and scratched it and Sphinxfire leaned into it, purring gently. "But?" Cyborg asked. She stopped purring and glanced at him. "But I left them, because I knew I was just a pain. Oh yes they love me, and I love them- I truly do! But kids always teased me about my tail and ears when I was young, and mean boys at high school would pull my tail cruelly and I was expelled when I… When I…" There was a prolonged silence except for the slight typing of Cyborg's finger on the keyboard. "Anyway I knew my parents would have to pay $4500 dollars a month for home schooling me by a teacher offered by the government and with my parents' wages I couldn't let them waste it all on me and none on my younger brother Jaimie and sister Isabel. So when I told them I was leaving, they cried and told me they loved me but supported my decision, though my sister tried to persuade me to stay by saying," She paused and closed her eyes "'how are you going to pursue you dream of being a singer and actress?'" Sphinxfire stopped and a tear slipped down her cheek. "But after I left them I wandered for about two years, going from town to town, and I heard about you guys and I had thought about Cyborg, Beastboy, Starfire, Raven and you and I thought, _Hey, if these people can all get along and not get mocked and have the respect and friendship of each other then maybe there's hope for me_, and on my way here I came to a little town not far off from here. I lived with them for nearly three weeks and I was in the bank, running an errand for my friend Mia and that's when Analyst came."

Sphinxfire stood up again. "Why do you guys really need all of this information anyway? Can't I just become a-" Cyborg looked at her. "Because back there you nearly died on us. We want to help, to try to figure out why-" "That happens because of my DNA." She said, countering him back for interrupting her. She glanced at Beastboy and then back at Cyborg. "It's like Beastboy's. But instead of any kind of animal, I can turn into any kind of cat. Tiger," she said changing into a tiger, yet still talking. "Lion, Leopard, Jaguar, House cat, Tabby, you name it and I can do it." She turned back to a human "The only thing is that I can only be that way for an hour or _that _happens. My DNA can't handle shifting into a different type for so long and it scared me. So when I found out the hard way when I was five years old I asked my mom and dad for a way to let me know when my time was up. I guess this time I wasn't fast enough because that hasn't happened in a long time."

Robin glanced at the others and they all nodded. "Well Sphinxfire, we think you should stay with us for a while seeing as you came all that way to see us. If it doesn't work out then maybe you can try following your dreams again." Sphinxfire's eyes lit up and she jumped down onto the ground and curled her body around Robin's legs, turning into an Egyptian Mau. She purred lovingly and Robin laughed, as it tickled. "Oh thank you thank you!" she meowed happily.

Day 1 

Sphinxfire roamed around the Titan home for the rest of the day, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy all following her curiously. "OOoOOh!" She mewed in joy, finding a large and empty room beside Starfire's and in front of Beastboy and Cyborg's. The room was dark green with trees painted on it and little animals like squirrels and birds up in the trees and the birds flying. On one of the walls there was painted on a leopard, resting in the shade and Sphinxfire rested a paw on the painting. The carpet was shag and there was a support beam in the middle of the room that was shag as well. Sphinxfire cried out in delight and unsheathed her claws and climbed up the shag, the others watching in admiration. "Oh my you can climb fast!" Starfire said admiringly. "Thank-Aaahhhh!" She screamed. Beside the beam there was a place you could hang a picture and it would look like it was floating, it was about three or four feet away from the ceiling and hanging was a dead mouse. Starfire gasped as Sphinxfire fell from the beam and they watched in awe as if she twisted her body around in slow motion and landed on her feet, her back arched and tail straight up.

Robin ran into the room, panting heavily. "Is everything Ok?" he asked. They all nodded, still looking at Sphinxfire. She stood up and dusted off her shorts and glanced at them. "What?" she asked.

Day 3 

Sphinxfire walked into the main room of the Titans and smiled. Would this be her permanent home? She didn't know. She sure had journeyed a far way to get here. Cyborg and Beastboy were on the couch playing a racing game and Cyborg was winning. Raven was on the far side of another couch, reading a book while Starfire was in the kitchen washing out the fridge and Robin obviously in his room researching Slade.

"Oh hello friend Sphinxfire!" Starfire greeted her happily. "Hi Starfire," she said smiling. She walked over to the couch Cy and BB were on and bent over, resting her elbows on the edge of the couch and propping up her head. She watched closely as Cyborg used his throttle at the last minute and beat BB while BB used up all of his in the beginning. "I'm beatin' ya dude! I'm beatin' ya!" Beastboy cried happily. "Not this time not ever!" Cyborg declared. Cyborg shot his arms up in the air in thrill as he had beaten Beastboy again. "Booyah!" he yelled happily. Beastboy sat back in the couch and grumbled. "You cheated Cyborg!" he said defiantly after grumbling for a good minute. "Nu-uh!" Cyborg said smiling. Sphinxfire had had enough. She jumped in between the two and grabbed the third controller. She glanced dangerously at the two and smirked, "My brother was the master of games and of course the trait must go down the line. You guys ready to be beaten?" Cyborg smiled. "No one can beat me, not BB and not you."

"And I'm not a vegetarian if a girl can beat me!" Beastboy declared. "Ooooh it's on now! TK is going to kick your butt!" Sphinxfire snarled. "What does TK stand for?" Cyborg asked. "It stands for Tall Kat, which is what my friend Precious used to call me. Enough questions!" Sphinxfire pushed Start and the lights blinked. Sphinxfire saved up her throttle and went easy on the turns. "Ha! We're beating you!" Beastboy cheered. Sphinxfire said nothing but concentrated on her car, not even noticing when Beastboy sped ahead of Cyborg by using two of his throttles or when Cyborg splashed oil behind him and Beastboy sped out of control and crashed.

Near the finishing line Sphinxfire was just behind them and Cyborg had one throttle left. She let him use it. "I won-" "Not yet!" Sphinxfire cried. She used up all three throttles at once and slammed her buttons into the controller. Her car sped ahead of the two and she crossed the finishing line 6 seconds ahead. Sphinxfire stood up and shot her hands in the air. "I won I won!" She yelled happily. Starfire clapped and ran over to her and the two hugged. "I am happy for you friend Sphinxfire!" Starfire said happily. Beastboy nearly fainted on the couch and Cyborg had his jaw dropped to the floor. "No hard feelings you guys!"

Day 8 Sphinxfire sighed, her long body perched on the windowsill and staring out into the sunset. The window was open and her long luxurious hair tumbled out over the windowsill, inside and out, while her tail twitched quietly. "Your eyes 

As we said our goodbyes

Can't get them out of mind,

And I find

I can't hide

From your eyes,

The ones that took me by surprise

The night you came into my life

Where there's moonlight I see your eyes

How'd I let you slip away?

When I'm longing so to hold you

Now I die

For one more day

Cuz there's something I should have told you

Yes there's something I should have told you

When I looked into your eyes

Why does distance make us wise?

You were the song all along

And before the song dies

I should tell you

I should tell you

I have always loved you… You can see it in my eyes…"

Sphinxfire's ear tipped to the side and she sat up quickly to see Cyborg trying to tiptoe away. "Cyborg!" Sphinxfire gasped. "How long had you been there?" she asked leaping to his side. Cyborg stood up straight and smiled. "I, uh," Sphinxfire put her hands on her hips and frowned. "If you had wanted to hear me sing you should have asked." Cyborg sighed, "Sorry Sphinx, I heard someone singing so I came down and you just sounded so…" Sphinxfire smiled, "Thanks Cyborg." She then frowned though and leaped back over to the windowsill so fast that Cyborg had to do a double take. She sighed sadly and continued to look out the window. Cyborg walked over to her and sat down beside her. " Have you ever had to leave behind your dreams? To have to close your door to open your window?" Cyborg looked at her, "but if you didn't close your door you couldn't open your window. It's like that, when you live with your parents or when you know what you're career is going to be like. You can open doors but it's like it's one big house and when you die when you make it to the last door, the room with no other door. Some people don't even make it to that door. But when you close the door, you can open up that window and do whatever you want, be whoever you want." Sphinxfire frowned. "But I didn't know it would hurt so much…" She whispered, tears slipping down her face. Cyborg reached over and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"You'll be able to sing again. I promise." Sphinxfire glanced at him and smiled. "I think anyone who can promise to open up your door again is worth being my friend." Suddenly Sphinxfire leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks Cy."

Next Day 

Sphinxfire walked out into the large main room and saw boringly, and as usual the Titans were in their same spots. "You guys, what do you do for fun?" she asked above Beastboy and Cyborg's video game.

Sphinxfire placed the large tray of enchiladas on the table. "Come and eat!" Sphinxfire had prepared non-spicy chicken enchiladas with New Orleans Dirty Rice, corn on the cob, garlic bread, and pink lemonade. The other titans zoomed to the table for the whole Titan home was filled with the blend of delicious food. Sphinxfire grinned as their jaws dropped and they drooled all over their napkins with hunger as they looked at the buffet. "Wow Sphinxfire! This looks delicious!" Robin complimented. Sphinxfire smiled. "Well I couldn't have done it without the help of Starfire! She's the one rolled up the enchiladas, toasted the garlic bread and made the lemonade. If she hadn't of helped me out then dinner would be for breakfast." Starfire blushed at Sphinxfire's acknowledgement towards her helping out. "Now everybody dig in!"

When they were all done Sphinxfire walked around the table, examining their plates. There were some left over enchiladas and she had spent too long for it to be wasted. There it was! She wasn't for sure but the scent of chicken wasn't hovering above Beastboy. "Beastboy!" Sphinxfire growled. Beastboy frowned. Sphinxfire pulled out his chair and the movement nearly made him fall forward. Sphinxfire sat on his lap and grabbed the armrests, her face nearly 3 inches away from his. "You didn't eat my chicken enchiladas did you?" she asked dangerously. "Um, er, I… I don't, um…" Sphinxfire leaned closer and their noses almost touched. Sphinxfire sniffed. She sat up quickly and almost knocked his chair over. "AHA!" Sphinxfire stepped away from him and faced the other titans. "This boy!" She cried. "Didn't eat my Enchiladas!" They all gasped and a dead and glaring silence hovered around Beastboy. "But I don't eat chicken!" he said desperately.

"You do now," Sphinxfire snarled. She had a ready fork with a piece of Enchilada on it. He could see the chicken sticking out, but it looked juicy and packed with seasoning. The sauce was a deep scarlet and the tamale that wrapped it all up was hot. The cheese that had been sprinkled carefully over it was gooey looking and globbed over the rest of it.

"You don't become a chicken often now do you?" she asked. "I, well-" "Then eat it. I could have made it beef…" Sphinxfire said. "You said, that you weren't a vegetarian if a girl beat you so be a man and just eat one forkful of it. There isn't even a lot of chicken in it any ways."

The other titans nodded and smiled. "C'mon BB it's good!" "Yes, it is was of the greatest excellence!" "It was really good." "It was filling and I had seconds!"

Beastboy frowned and Sphinxfire looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please?"

Beastboy opened his mouth cautiously and Sphinxfire gently spooned the enchilada into his mouth. She slid the fork out and clasped her hands together pleadingly. Beastboy seemed to chew for an hour and Sphinxfire quickly lost her patience. "Hurry and swallow!" she said alarmingly. This startled Beastboy into swallowing the enchilada and he smiled. "That was… Pretty good." Sphinxfire leaped in happiness and turned into a light brown Abyssian. She jumped into his lap and nuzzled his chest, purring. She smiled up at him.

As Beastboy walked down the hallway Sphinxfire walked around the corner. "Oh Beastboy! I was looking for you. I wanted to thank you for eating my enchiladas. I know that you don't like meat and I think it was really nice of you to eat the chicken and remember your promise, even if you needed persuading." Beastboy smiled, "No, it really was good. But I don't plan on eating a hamburger any time soon." Sphinxfire laughed and Beastboy beamed. She was laughing to his joke! "C'mon, I'll walk you to your room." Beastboy offered.

Sphinxfire smiled and Beastboy told her some more jokes. When they arrived to her door she smiled and turned. "Thanks Beastboy. See you to-" Beastboy gently grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Um, I-" Beastboy leaned up to her kissed her gently on her lips. Sphinxfire froze up and her eyes grew wide. Beastboy quickly turned around and ran into his room. "Night Sphinx!" he called from his room. Sphinxfire touched her lips. "Night Beastboy…" she whispered, thoughts popping into her head. What was that for?

Day 21 Sphinxfire woke up and yawned. She stood up and scratched the back of her head. Wow. I've been here for 3 weeks. All ready though I've been kissed by two of the three guys here. This kind of makes me feel, like… Like a, whore. She stood up and took out a clean set of clothes and went to her shower. "Say my name Say my name 

When no one is around you

Say baby I love you

If you ain't runnin' games

Say my name Say my name

You actin' kinda shady

Ain't callin' me baby,

Why the sudden change?

Say my name say my name

When no one is around you

Say baby I love you

If you ain't runnin' games

Say my name Say my name

You actin' kinda shady

Ain't callin' me baby,

Better say my name

Every other day, I would call you would say

Baby how's yo' day? But today it ain't the same

Every other word is uh-huh yeah, okay

Could it be that you are at the crib of another lady?

If you took it there first of all, let me say

I am not the one to sit around and be played

So prove yourself to me if I'm the girl that you claim

Why don't you say the thangs that you said to me yesterday?

I know you sayin' I'm assuming things

Somethings goin' down that's the way it seems

It shouldn't be the reason that your actin strange

Nobody's holdin' you back from me

Cuz' I know how you usually do

Sayin' everything to me times two

Why can't you just tell the truth?

If somebody's there than tell me who

(CHORUS) Say my name Say my name

When no one is around you

Say baby I love you

If you ain't runnin' games

Say my name Say my name

You actin' kinda shady

Ain't callin' me baby,

Why the sudden change?

Say my name say my name

When no one is around you

Say baby I love you

If you ain't runnin' games

Say my name Say my name

You actin' kinda shady

Ain't callin' me baby,

Better say my name

What is up with this?

Tell the truth who you with?

How would you like it if,

I came over with my clique,

Don't try to change it now

Sayin' you gotta bounce

When two seconds ago,

Said you just got in the house

It's hard to believe that you are at home by yourself 

When I just heard the voice, heard the voice of someone else

Just this question why

Do you feel you gotta lie?

All caught up in yo' game

When you cannot say my name

I know you sayin' I'm assuming things

Somethings goin' down that's the way it seems

It shouldn't be the reason that your actin strange

Nobody's holdin' you back from me

Cuz' I know how you usually do

Sayin' everything to me times two

Why can't you just tell the truth?

If somebody's there than tell me who

(CHORUS X3)

Sphinxfire stepped out of the shower and dried off her hair, then put her clothes on, washed her face and brushed her teeth, being careful to floss between her teeth. She stepped out of the bathroom and out of her room, running into Cyborg. "Good morning Cyborg." She said half-heartedly. "You okay Sphinx? You seem… different today." Sphinxfire shook her head and slinked out of his way. She made her way to the roof of the Titan home and began walking on the rim of the roof. She thought while she did this and as the sun began to warm her skin she turned into a Lion, adapted to the heat of the sun.

_(Downstairs)_

Robin walked into the main room and looked around. "Good morning Robin!" Starfire said happily, washing the dishes. "Morning Star." As usual Cyborg and Beastboy were playing on their new Xbox and Raven meditated by the window. "Somethings wrong here…" Robin muttered. "Hm?" Starfire said looking up. "That's it!" Robin said looking up at her. "Have you seen Sphinxfire? She's usually here in the kitchen helping you, reading or playing on the Xbox." Starfire frowned and shook her head. "I have not seen her all day Robin." Robin turned to the other Titans. "Has anyone seen Sphinxfire?"

"Why- is she missing?" Beastboy asked instantly, pausing the game. Robin raised an eyebrow. They never pause the game. "Nah man, I saw her this morning comin' out of her room. When I said hi to her she said hi back but it was like she had something on her mind." Raven stopped meditating and opened an eye. "You should check were there is plenty of sun."

"Why do you say that?" Beastboy asked. Starfire raised her hand energetically. "Oh Oh! I know why!" Beastboy turned around, "why?" Starfire smiled. "Because cats like the sun! It feels good on their fur and helps them relax. Cats are also very moody, being happy one moment or sad and then angry, but then happy again. Also, I have noticed that when she has free time she spends it on the windowsill in the sun!" Robin smirked. "Good job Star. You too Raven." "Whatever." Raven answered.

Robin turned around and was about to leave when Cyborg became curious. "Why're you looking for her anyway?" "I've been told that Analyst plans on attacking another bank today and I wanted to know if she wanted to come. It would be her first mission and I wanted to tell her myself." Beastboy brightened. "I'll go get her!" the two said at once. They glared at each other and grinned devilishly. "Rock, Papers, scissors, shoot!" Cyborg grumbled to himself as Beastboy beat him with paper.

Beastboy laughed to himself as he ran to go get her. Robin glanced at Raven and Starfire and they all shrugged.

By the time Beastboy made it to the roof (he first looked at all the windowsills, her room, and outside… He's not the brightest, Beastboy) it had been 45 minutes, and counting the time she had been up there it was 58. "Sphinx… fire! Robin… was l-looking… for you…" he panted. Sphinxfire didn't say anything but just swished her lion tail back and forth, the rings of gold clanking. Beastboy turned into a lion as well and sat beside her. "What's been bothering you?" he seemed to ask, looking at her with worried eyes. Sphinxfire shook her head and they looked out into the rising sun.

The moment was ruined when her collar began to beep. Sphinxfire sighed and changed quickly into a human again. "I guess it's time to see what Robin wants." She whispered.

"You called for me Your Majesty Robin?" Sphinxfire asked rather crossly. Robin looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "Is everything okay?" She seemed to realize what she had said and tears formed at the corner of her eyes and she frowned, clapping her paws together sadly and bowing slightly. "I'm sorry! I've just had a really bad day and I didn't mean it! please forgive me!" She wailed, nearly falling over at his feet. Robin, however, caught her and she looked up at him with sad eyes. "I wanted to tell you that you're invited to a fight Analyst. It would be your first mission." Her eyes brightened suddenly and she leaped into the air and did a flip, landing perfectly on her feet. "Oh yes! I would LOVE to come with you!" Robin handed her the communicator with the T symbol on it and she smiled. She ran a paw through her hair as if she couldn't believe it. "Oh my god, this is what I've been waiting for! A moment to prove myself! To show that I can do good with my powers, and- and it's like my window has been opened for the first time." She said softly, looking at Cyborg. Cyborg smiled and Sphinxfire's tail went rigid. She turned back to Robin. "So when do we leave?" She asked enthusiastically. "Now actually. You can go with Beastboy or Cyborg." Sphinxfire glanced at the two. "Eeenie meenie miney mo, catch a ferret on his toe, if he hollers let him go, eenie meenie miney me, my mother says to pick the second best one and you are it!" She pointed at Beastboy and he smiled broadly but then frowned. "Wait, that means I'm second best!" "And that makes it fair BB. You win, but Cy is first place." Beastboy frowned and grumbled. "Don't be upset BB! We could switch places," Cyborg suggested.

Beastboy raised a finger happily but then shut down. "Hey that's not cool you guys!" everyone laughed and they all left to go to the bank.

Sphinxfire panted heavily, running as a cheetah on the buildings and turning into a Caracal quickly and often when they had to jump. In the middle of a jump, beside Beastboy her collar beeped. Sphinxfire had no choice but to turn back into a human and jump the rest of the way. Amazingly she made it across but the tip of her toe caught the ridge of the next building and she screamed, as she was doomed to tumble to the hard concrete. But she didn't fall. Beastboy caught her with long green tentacles but the tentacles made him fall head over heels and he turned back into a human but they tumbled to the other edge of the building and Sphinxfire sighed with relief as the railing stopped them from falling over. She rested her head on Beastboy's chest and sighed again. She lifted her head up and smiled, "that was close!" she said quickly, out of breath. She noticed Beastboy squeaked and was blushing heavily, his eyes large and looking down. Sphinxfire looked down slowly and saw that he had a perfect view of her cleavage with her body pressed up against his and she blushed heavily. She gasped and jumped up from on top of him. She gently tugged her shirt up and brushed off her shorts. "Umm, we should be going-" And then Beastboy's communicator beeped. Sphinxfire dove over to him and to see she had to press her face against his. "Beastboy! Sphinxfire! Where are you guys? I don't see you anywhere?" "I-" Beastboy began. "I can explain. My hour was up so I had to change back in the middle of a jump and so we were delayed. It was my fault." Sphinxfire explained quickly. "Well get here as soon as possible. You're falling behind!"

Beastboy nodded and closed the communicator. "C'mon!" he said, taking her hand. "It'll be faster if we ran in the street wouldn't it?" Beastboy thought about it. "I guess, but I've never- Wait!"

Sphinxfire was all ready on the street and running as a cheetah, and Beastboy followed quickly. They dodged people and jumped over broken glass, and garbage.

Sphinxfire changed back into a human as they reached the hangout spot and she wiped away beads of sweat. She rested her hands on her knees as Beastboy pulled up next to her. "Sphinx you're bleedin'," Cyborg pointed out. "Where?" Sphinx asked, curiously, twisting and turning her body this way and that. "On your forehead. Right above your eyebrow. It looks bad," Raven put in. Sphinxfire took a paw to her tongue and swiped it over it. She hissed with pain when her paw touched it. "I guess so. Doesn't matter though. I heal but it takes about ten minutes or so. It's healing now see?" She lifted up her bangs and they all watched closely as the blood reversed and seemed to be absorbed by the cut, then the skin healed it all up.

"Look, there's Analyst!" Sphinxfire meowed pointing.

Robin turned around and looked. "Sphinx I don't see anything-" "He's there! I can scent him out. Can you at least see him Cyborg?" Cyborg looked at where Sphinxfire had been pointing and seemed to be staring right at him. "Yeah, I can see him."

Sphinxfire smiled and nodded at Robin. "Where is he?" Robin asked. "He's- He's… Wait, it's not Analyst! The scent is… It's, so evil…" Sphinxfire shuddered and sniffed again, her eyes growing wide "Blood! I can smell blood!" Sphinxfire exclaimed. Robin led the team across the way and to the bank door.

The titans rushed into the bank, fists tightened, starbolts glistening, and lion and wolf teeth bared. The team was stunned. Standing there was Slade and he was standing with his hands behind his back. His eyes were looking straight at Sphinxfire and she emitted a low and deadly growl from her throat. "What the hell are you lookin' at?" Sphinxfire snapped viciously. Robin held out his hand in front of her to hush her. "What are you doing here Slade? What do you want?" Slade continued to hold his gaze with Sphinxfire. "Why, I'm here for Sphinxfire. You see, I know what great potential she has, and that she would be a perfect apprentice. Sphinxfire, you miss your family don't you? You miss your dream of becoming a famous singer? What about your ex-boyfriend Will?" Sphinxfire glared at him, "Shut up!"

"Your mother misses you. She told me. And your father, he's not looking too well. His gimp leg has been acting up and caused him to have an accident." "YOU'RE LYING!" Sphinxfire cried, jumping at him with her claws unsheathed. He grabbed her by the throat and she turned back into a human. She clawed at his hands as he held her up in the air besides him. The Titans were about to leap at him but Slade held up a hand. "You wouldn't want her to get hurt would you?" Cyborg was about to shoot a ray thing at Slade and he punched Sphinxfire in the stomach. Sphinxfire cringed and coughed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "H-help me!" she cried, gasping for breath. "Don't worry Sphinxfire! We'll save you!" Beastboy promised.

Slade dropped her onto the ground and she tried to crawl over to them but Slade quickly snatched her tail and she recoiled. Sphinxfire turned into a tiger and turned at him but he kicked her in the stomach and when she tried to bite at his legs he yanked her tail hard. Sphinxfire didn't stop trying and she kept up the fighting Slade even when her friends ordered her to stop. She was forced to turn into a human when her strength ran out however and she writhed on the ground and coughed up blood. "Sphinxfire stop! You're just killing yourself," Cyborg pleaded. "Your friend is right. There is no use in fighting me. If you want to see your family then come with me. Be my apprentice and fight by my side." Slade grabbed her chin and made her look at him and she bit his hand, which made him slap her. Sphinxfire held out a shaky hand to the Titans who were forced to stay in their place. "P…Please…" She whispered, tears spilling over her face and blood running from the corners of her mouth. Slade kicked her onto her back and stepped on her stomach. "Come with me and the pain will stop. You'll be able to see your family and pursue your singing career. Just come with me." Sphinxfire unsheathed her claws and with the last of her strength she turned into a lioness again. "Never!" she cried, leaping onto him. She mauled him for a second and that's when all they could see was her changing back into a human and falling limp on in his arms. "She's a feisty one. I'm glad I got to her before she actually started to love you all as a family."

"No! Leave her alone!" Beastboy cried, lunging at him. "You want her?" He threw Sphinxfire at him and he caught her stumbling. Then suddenly Beastboy was shot back and he dropped her. "Well you can't have her. She is mine now." Slade suddenly disappeared and Beastboy cursed himself. "No! Sphinxfire!"

The Titans returned to the tower and Robin ran over to the large TV/computer thingy and typed in some crap. There was no signal.

Night 

Beastboy could feel the tears slipping down his green cheeks and he stared at his gloved hands. A knock on the door brought him to wipe away the tears with the sleeve of his outfit. "Beastboy, it's me." Raven. What could Raven want? "It's open," Beastboy said sadly, his voice cracking. Raven walked in, her dark blue hood hanging around her shoulders. Raven sat down beside Beastboy, his eyes still on his hands and she watched as another tear slipped down his cheek. Beastboy slowly looked at Raven, his eyebrows knitted into and frown and his cheeks wet from crying. "S-she was _in my hands_ Raven. I could've protected her, I could've saved her." Raven placed a hand on his shoulder. " No you couldn't. Even if you could've and even if you did don't you think Slade would've come back for her?" Beastboy turned his hands into fists and Raven could feel the anger emanating from him. "But if I saved her she would still be here with us, and that would mean something even if she was taken by Slade tomorrow."

Raven's hand slipped from his shoulder. "You really love her huh?" Beastboy's eyes turned soft and his hands went limp. "I… I've never felt this way… Even with Terra. Of course Terra was technically my first girlfriend but when I look at Sphinxfire, I think _maybe I could make a real relationship with her. _You saw how she fought Slade. You could tell she didn't want to go with him, even when he tried to persuade her. Terra wasn't like that…" A silence stretched out between the two and Beastboy looked at Raven, his eyes melting with tears. "Raven… I don't want what happened to Terra to happen to Sphinxfire, to have Sphinxfire become Slade's apprentice and in the end have Sphinxfire dead…" Raven looked at him with sincere eyes. "That won't ever happen again Beastboy. Not now, not ever."

Day 30 

Beastboy sighed and looked at the TV/computer thingy. He had a feeling that he could call Sphinxfire. Suddenly he was calling Sphinxfire's communicator. "ROBIN, STARFIRE, CYBORG, RAVEN! I'VE GOT A SIGNAL!" Beastboy called out to them. They came rushing in as the screen blipped. "Sphinxfire! Sphinxfire are you there?" The communicator blipped open and there was Sphinxfire's scared and upset face, dirty and blood smeared with streaks of tears. She was breathing heavily and shakily and she looked around everywhere. "Robin? Beastboy? Is it you?" she whispered. "We're gunna get you out of there!" Beastboy promised. "Please help me! I don't know what to do and I'm so scared. Please find me before he comes back! I just want to go home! I want my parents!" The titans all had sad and concerned faces. "Where are you Sphinxfire?" Robin asked. "I- I don't know! I got away from him when he wasn't looking but-" "Sphinxfire! Come out Sphinxfire!" Sphinxfire became hysterical and tears rolled down her face. "Please help me Robin! Please don't leave me here all by myself! Help me before he finds me! I'm scared!" "Sphinxfire when I find you I'm going to hurt you if you don't come out now!" Sphinxfire looked in the direction the voice was coming from. Her breathing became rapid and she screamed as a figure came into view. "There you are you little Bitch!" "Help me you guys!" Sphinxfire dropped the communicator and the view was of Slade and Sphinxfire's feet. "Please no Slade! I'm sorry, I won't do it again!" For a moment Sphinxfire's feet disappeared but her whole body came into view as she was thrown down. "Sphinxfire!" Robin yelled. They had a clear view of Slade as he kicked Sphinxfire in the stomach and in the face. Sphinxfire's cries for help were muffled as he smashed her face into the floor. They saw him reach down and pull her by the hair onto her knees and he kicked her again in the stomach. "You will NOT run away from me again!" He picked up her limp body and they heard some rustling in the background and then they heard and then saw Slade's feet walking to the communicator. He picked it up and laughed at them. "Don't worry. I didn't hurt her too bad in the face. She's so pretty it would be a waste." "Where is Sphinxfire?" Robin demanded. Slade laughed and closed the communicator.

Robin slammed his hand on the table and Starfire wiped away tears that formed at the corner of her eyes. Cyborg sat down on the couch and held his head in his hands. Beastboy looked at Robin and Raven floated over to Robin. "So. How are we going to find her?" "I don't know…"

Day 43 

The house had been quiet. No one laughed, no one joked and it seemed even villains were in mourning. Robin had been on the computer 24/7 searching for Sphinxfire and cried in victory when a red dot appeared. On the map a red light flashed and Robin pointed to it. The other Titans rushed over to him. "She's at the old warehouse on the other side of the city." Suddenly the red dot disappeared and Robin smirked. "Slade is becoming sloppy." Beastboy ran to the door. "C'mon! What're we waiting for?"

Slade nodded as he circled around Sphinxfire. She was chained in the middle of the room, bruises all on her face and arms. Sphinxfire had fought with him ever since he had retrieved her but it was all worth it. Sphinxfire was strong and had much will, but because of this he had to attach a silver head band with a ruby gem that matched her collar around her forehead and when the button was pressed she would be shocked if she didn't obey his orders. He had tried many ways to tap into different abilities and soon enough he found some. One was that she could tell if someone was lying to her. That's how she knew that he was lying to her about her parents. She could also see perfectly in the dark as if it were light and could sense body heat even behind walls.

Now Sphinxfire had her hair tied up into a tight ponytail and a jet-black suit two-piece suit on her. She also had on dark red eye shadow on and the same color lipstick. The golden ringlets were taken off of her tail because of the cute jingle that was emitted from them when she walked.

The last thing he had done to her was change her name, and he realized that her mind was completely swiped away when he changed it. Her new name was Arrow.

"Saednoa, the Titans are coming for her. You will hold up your end of the bargain won't you?" Out of the darkness Saednoa stepped up. "I will keep my end of the bargain and you yours?" Slade glanced at him from the side. Saednoa stepped towards Sphinxfire and wrapped his arms around her curvy waist and he grinned when she shivered and wriggled slightly. "On a scale of one to ten, Starfire would be an eight for sexy and you would be a twenty."

Sphinxfire stiffened her tail and ran it straight up, hitting him in the groin. "You stupid _Narplauf!_" Saednoa barked, ripping away from her. Slade laughed maliciously but pressed the button and the gem blipped and shocked Sphinxfire. Slade went blank serious. "I have told you before Arrow. Don't disappoint me or you know what will happen." Sphinxfire looked down, her golden eyes now trained to not cry with the pain. "Yes… _Master_." Sphinxfire said bitterly.

She could find herself replaying what Slade had said about the Titans and she had to think of each and every word, and letter carefully before she got it and when it did a surge of bravery coursed through her veins. She heaved herself up so that she was practically hanging in mid air and let her body fall back and twisted her paws around, not caring that the tight chain painfully ripped out some of her wrist fur. "The Titans are coming for me aren't they? Beastboy will beat you Slade! Robin and the others won't let you-" Sphinxfire wretched and her body stiffened. Saednoa scowled at her, having punched her in the stomach. "Do not speak of ROBIN! He is filth and he will not beat me! You puny little humans have very little strength compared to a Tameranian and are far less ambitious. If the Titans truly cared for you then they would have been here by now!" Sphinxfire spit in Saednoa's face and bared her teeth at him "Bite me!" she snapped. "Why you little-" Just as Saednoa was about to backhand Sphinxfire in the face Slade had stepped in between the two, grabbing Saednoa by the wrist, his grip strong and stiff. "That's enough Saednoa."

Saednoa calmed himself and swept his arm out of Slade's grasp. "You are lucky we are allies." Slade glared at him. "If anything, you are the lucky one." Slade turned to Sphinxfire and glared at her as well. He cruelly lifted the controller into her face and watched as her eyes went wide and then shut as he lowered his finger to hit the button. Sphinxfire clenched her teeth.

"Now Arrow. Listen to me carefully. I will release you to the Titans, but you will retrieve Starfire for me. You will tell them of Saednoa's plan for Starfire but NOTHING, I repeat NOTHING else or you know what'll happen. Afterwards you will take her outside of the tower and use this communicator to teleport back here." Sphinxfire looked at the communicator inside of his palm and it was the same Titan communicator.

"They're here Slade." Saednoa informed. Slade unlocked Sphinxfire's chains and she almost immediately fell to the ground. Slade held out a hand and she wisely didn't swipe it away like she wanted to, but helped herself up and did not take his hand. Just as the Titans arrived Slade pushed her off of the platform and Sphinxfire could here their gasps. Sphinxfire tried to twist her body around and nearly failed from exhaustion. She had been hanging up there for nearly three days for trying to run away again. She landed on one knee and she breathed heavily. Sphinxfire stood up and walked slowly to them, her eyes cast down and blank. She knew what she had to do and- "Sphinxfire!" She hadn't heard her name called like that with so much passion and concern for little more than three weeks.

She froze and looked up at them and her ears went flat on her skull as she heard Starfire gasp. "Sphinxfire are you okay?" She heard Robin ask. Sphinxfire realized she must look awful from all of the bruises. Sphinxfire looked at them all and she could feel one tear slip down her cheek despite herself. "Sphinxfire?" Starfire asked. Another tear. She bit her lip so hard it began bleeding and she balled her paws into a fist. "Sphinxfire talk to us please!" Three more tears fell and she blinked to clear her eyes. She could see a green figure walk up to her and she tried to focus on that figure. "Sphinxfire…" She heard the figure say. "Beastboy?" she whispered softly. The figure nodded. "It's me Sphinx. We came to-" The rest was muffled out because Sphinxfire hugged him tightly, tears spilling over her cheeks. "Oh Beastboy! I was so scared!" She wailed, wrapping her tail around his body. "I'm so happy you guys came for me," Sphinxfire whispered in his ear.

Robin put a hand a firm hand on Sphinxfire's shoulder and she looked at him with wide eyes, "Robin! We have to go." "Why?" "Because this place will detonate in less than a minute!"

At the Titan Tower 

Sphinxfire changed back into her old outfit and as soon as she made it out of her room, her hair still wet and wavy, Robin walked over to her. "Yes Robin?" She asked. Sphinxfire was clueless of the other four titans behind the wall because her sense of smell was blurred with her upset interior and the great stress that laid over her. "Sphinxfire, I need you to tell me something. Where is Slade?" Sphinxfire shook her head. "I don't know. He left immediately after he pushed me off of the platform." Robin's eyes narrowed. "Sphinxfire are you lying to me?" Sphinxfire's eyes went wide. "You think I would lie about something like that?" "No, I just think you're being manipulated." "Well I'm not! That _THING_ locked me up, beat me, nearly starved me to death, threatened my life and on top of that he made me wear that stupid outfit! I bet you wouldn't ask _Starfire _all of these dumb ass questions as soon as you rescued her!" Robin had backed up and had wide eyes. There was a silence as tears splashed onto the ground and she shook violently. "How about a nice 'Welcome back Sphinxfire, I'm glad you're safe' but NO! You pummel me with questions." "I wasn't pummeling you with questions. I only asked you one." Sphinxfire glared at him. "But that's not the point! I just got back and you accuse me of lying to you about Slade! Why would I lie to you when I too want to get him back probably two times more than you do?" Robin crossed his arms and continued to glare at her. " What makes you think you want to catch him more than me?" "Slade threatened to kill my ex and when I didn't believe him because I knew he was lying I tried to run away and that bastard killed him! He killed Will Robin! Of course we had differences but he was still my friend! What has he done to you Robin? He's messed with your head and kicked your ass but you knew him. You were sure of what you were doing. You weren't afraid and confused, all alone with no clue of what was happening." Robin was silent for the first time. He said nothing but looked at Sphinxfire with a sad expression. But Sphinxfire wasn't done. "If being a titan means having you're loved ones killed and going through hell maybe I don't want… Maybe I don't want to-" Sphinxfire groaned and fell forward and Robin caught her for the second time. "Sphinxfire! Sphinxfire are you okay!" Beastboy and the others came running out of their hiding place and Beastboy picked her up in his arms. "Sphinxfire! Wake up Sphinx!" Cyborg moved over to the two and examined Sphinxfire. "Dude what did you do?" Beastboy asked angrily. "I didn't do anything! She was fine and then she just collapsed!"

Cyborg picked up her limp body and her long hair; now back down from her ponytail, hanging and her tail dragging on the ground. "She fainted. Well, she did then but she's asleep now. It's been hard on her and the last thing she needed was an argument. She was obviously very upset to begin with and then not being believed that she knew nothing I guess she went off the deep end and on top of her exhaustion she had built up stress from being terrified 24/7. Also from not getting proper nutrition, her body couldn't handle it all no matter how much a strong outer face she put on."

Cyborg walked into her room and placed her on her large bed. "All she needs is some rest and a hot meal after she wakes up. See look, her body is already healing it self." The bruises began to disappear slightly but they seemed so deep that traces of them stayed.

Beastboy stood and watched Sphinxfire as the other three titans walked away and he sighed as Raven put her hand on his shoulder and then left the room. Beastboy pulled up a chair and sat beside Sphinxfire, her eyes shut tight and her paws folded over her bare midriff. Beastboy watched her how her chest rose slightly to her breathing pattern and he noted the sweet smell of coconut and warm vanilla sugar that hovered around her gorgeous form. He watched as her tail twitched slightly and how afterwards she curled up into a ball, snuggling up to a German shepherd stuffed animal. Soon after she curled into a ball she seemed to fall into a deep sleep and began purring with every outhale. Beastboy's eyes began to wander from her pretty face to her long legs, her jutting hips, and her long and slender arms to her paws and- what was this? Beastboy hadn't noticed before but now as he looked at her he realized that tufts of soft fur were missing from her wrists.

"Slade," Beastboy growled angrily. His thoughts of anger disappeared though when her purring grew softer and her ears lay flat against her skull. "Sphinxfire…" Beastboy whispered softly and was surprised when one ear pointed to him. She was still purring though and they grew louder this time and she buried her nose into the doll. Beastboy raised an inquisitive eyebrow when she whimpered and her ear went back to her skull. Then Beastboy got it. "Sphinxfire, it's me Beastboy…" He waited. Her ears pointed to him immediately and her purring intensified, almost to a whine. "So um, how are you?" Her purring stayed at a low pace and her tail swayed back and forth to his heartbeat. "Maybe something else…" He whispered, and blushed as he thought of the answer but took a deep breath and began. "Sphinxfire, I have something to tell you… I really like you… More than Terra, and I wanted to know if you felt the same way?" He asked quietly. Sphinxfire almost moaned and her eyebrows knit into a frown when suddenly Beastboy cracked his fingers nervously. Sphinxfire woke up in an instant and moved away from him as fast as she could until eventually she fell off of the bed. "Sphinxfire!" Beastboy gasped, jumping over her bed to see a terrified Sphinxfire looking up at him. When she realized it was him she leapt at him and hugged him, and they rolled a bit until Beastboy was on top of her pinning her to the bed. "Oh Beastboy I thought you were S-… Someone else." Beastboy hugged her back and took in a deep breath of her coconut hair and realized that the warm vanilla sugar must be lotion or body spray. "Well I'm not someone else, I'm Beastboy- your friend." Sphinxfire looked at him and smiled, "And I'm glad I woke up to see y-" "BB, we need you for a… mission…" Cyborg said quietly, walking into the room. Sphinxfire looked at Cyborg and smiled. "Hey Cy! I'm feeling a lot better now." Cyborg glared at Beastboy and he turned into a steamy maroon and jumped off of her.

"Cyborg, it's not what it-" Beastboy began. "It's exactly as it looks. I was hugging Beastboy because I woke up from a nightmare and I was scared." "Right." Beastboy said, looking at the ground. Cyborg didn't believe any of it.

"Beastboy, we need you NOW." Beastboy leaped off of Sphinxfire's bed and Sphinxfire frowned. "Sphinxfire, you need to rest a little bit more." Cyborg told her firmly. "Okay…" She said quietly.

Beastboy smiled sheepishly and ran off to the living room, and Cyborg glared at Sphinxfire only to find her asleep on her bed in a ball.

When the titans came back they were all sighing and stretching loudly. "Shh you guys! Sphinxfire is probably still-" They quieted down, not because of Beastboy's warning but because they heard singing. The singing was coming from up on the roof and it was sad and muffled. "Is that Sphinxfire who is singing so beautifully?" Starfire asked quietly. Cyborg nodded and Beastboy glared at him. "Since when did you hear her sing?" Beastboy asked, trying to not look obviously hurt. "I didn't really mean to hear her. She was just on the window sill singing when I came in." Cyborg explained innocently.

Starfire, being sweetly curious, began to fly quickly and quietly up the stairs to the roof and soon Beastboy, Cyborg, and Robin followed. "There's nothing better to do." Raven mumbled, swooping up the stairs.

Starfire gently opened up the door a little and the five Titans popped out there heads. Sphinxfire was walking slowly back and forth on the rail of the tower and she was looking out into the setting sun, her tail dragging on the ground and her ears flat on her skull. "Tryin hard to speak and

Fighting with my weak hand

Driven to distraction so part of the plan,

When somethin is broken

And you try to fix it

Tryin to repair it,

Any way you can…

I'm divin' off the deep end,

You become my best friend

I wanna love ya but I don't know if I can,

I know somethin is broken

And I'm tryin to fix it

Tryin to repair it,

Any way I can…

Oooh ooh ooooh….

Oooh ooh ooooooh…

Oooh ooh oooooh…

Oooh ooh oooh…

You and me are floatin on a tidal wave…

Together,

You and me are driftin into outer space,

We're singin'

Oooh ooh ooooh….

Oooh ooh ooooooh…

You and me are floatin on a tidal wave…

Together,

You and me are driftin into outer space…

You and me are floatin on a tidal wave…

Together,

You and me are driftin into outer space…

We're singin'

Oooh ooh ooooh….

Oooh ooh ooooooh…

Oooh ooh oooooh…

Oooh ooh oooh…"

She danced and twirled gracefully for a few seconds, never loosing her footing and a tear trickled down her cheek. She took a deep breath and began with another song, looking down at her feet and holding her arms.

"What it is, ain't what it was

Or should it be when it come to you and

How it seems ain't how it is,

There's been a change,

When it comes to me and

Ooh baby you ooh baby me

Ooh maybe we

Should try another day another way,

Ooh let my mind, it's wonderin why,

We cannot find

What was left in the beginning if I could

Meet you again,

It would be it would be so simple,

Cause I would love you again

Meet you again

Hold you again

It would be it would be,

Could it be could it be so simple?

Now it's hardly simple, it's just simply hard

When it comes to you and

I find myself not being myself

Just to avoid

All this confrontation,

Ooh baby you ooh baby me

Ooh maybe we

Can this put this armor down and settle down,

Ooh it's off track

That is a fact,

Can we get it back?  
get it back to the beginning,

Meet you again,

It would be it would be so simple,

Cause I would love you again

Meet you again

Hold you again

It would be it would be,

Could it be could it be so simple?

Don'tcha know that it would be?

Don'tcha know that it would be?

It would be,

It would be,

It would be

It would be

Meet you again,

It would be it would be so simple,

Cause I would love you again

Meet you again

Hold you again

It would be it would be,

Could it be could it be so simple?

La lala la laa…

La lala la laa…"

Sphinxfire twisted and sat down on the edge of the railing, and dug in her pocket. She took out the Titan communicator that had really been changed into a little transmitter deal and she looked at it. "Do I really want to do this?" She asked herself. "I mean, of course I've been through a lot but there's no reason……… That's it. You can kiss my ass Slade-" She was about to chuck the transmitter deal into the ocean but Slade stopped her by shocking her. She grabbed onto the railing and shut her eyes. She turned around and slid onto her back when the shock was finished. "I… Won't do this to them Slade… You can't make me do it-" She was shocked again and as soon as it was over she tried to rip off the head band. She became angry with herself and scratched at the headband, turning into a tiger and trying to take it off, a small tabby cat, a lynx, a Puma, a lioness, a wildcat, a house cat, but nothing worked. She fell onto her back on the cold concrete in human form with exhaustion and held her face in her hands, sobbing with frustration. She balled a hand into a fist and slammed it onto the ground. "Damnit! This is bullshit!" Sphinxfire wiped away the tears and looked up at the sky as if asking it a question. "Will, what am I supposed to do? Tell me what I'm supposed to do to save my new family? I love them all. Robin, Star, Ray, BB and Cyborg… All of 'em. But I guess I'm not allowed to love them. It wasn't meant to be. me and the Titans I mean." Her communicator blipped and she opened it up. "What?" she asked being careless. Her eyes went wide and she sat up quickly. "Slade!" She gasped. Sphinxfire heard a noise coming from the door and she looked and noticed it was ajar. Wisely she turned up the volume to max as Slade began to talk to her. "Arrow, have you told the Titans about the plan and NOTHING ELSE?" Sphinxfire shook her head, her eyes constantly swiveling towards the door. "Well tell them NOW Arrow. I am a very impatient man and I will not deal with your- what are you looking at?" Sphinxfire's gaze snapped to Slade and her face went blank. "The Titans aren't home so I couldn't possibly tell them now."

Slade glared at her. "Don't lie to me Arrow. I don't like liars." "Well neither do I! I'm not lying- what're _you_ looking at?" Saednoa had appeared on the screen beside Slade and was grinning at her. "Oh, I was just enjoying the view." He replied. "You know what Sednoahs or whatever the hell your name is- you can just fuck off because there is NO way I'm going to let you harm Star." There was silence. "Are you finished being upset Arrow?" Slade asked coolly. Sphinxfire nodded and her eyes grew wide again. "Please don't. I was just angry, and frustrated. I'm sorry…" "Say it Arrow. You are mine now so you have to say it." "I'm sorry… _Master…"_ "Good. I want you back here by the morning, and I expect you to be in full uniform."

Sphinxfire nodded and closed the communicator. She threw it immediately. "Master _FUCKFACE_ more like it." She had nearly forgotten the Titans standing there when she turned around. "So you WERE lying to me Sphinxfire." Sphinxfire became dead serious and held her gaze with his. "I'm saying it once, and not ever again. **I don't lie to people. **It's wrong and it can ruin many people's lives and friendships. And no, I wasn't lying to you because I don't know where Slade is. Do you think he's that stupid? That's why he gave me the communicator back. He turned it into a little warp thingy."

"But you were working with Slade and you are under his manipulation. I think from what we saw, you get shocked every time you disobey him." Sphinxfire's eyes narrowed and Robin cracked his knuckles. "Yes, that's true. I'm sure as you also saw, I can't get this damned thing off." Starfire walked over to Sphinxfire. "Please tell me, why was Saednoa involved in you conversation with Slade?" Sphinxfire looked at her with angry eyes. "That PIG wants to have you for himself. He's obviously very jealous of Robin and he hates the fact that you like Robin more. Slade's plan is to take you, Starfire, to Saednoa who is working with Slade. Afterwards he wants you, Robin, to come and rescue her. I think he wants to trap us-" a blast of electricity hit Sphinxfire and she dug her claws into the concrete, her tail blasted up and her ears flat against her skull. " I… think… S-Slades plan… is to… make…. Star…fire's child…. Become…. His apprentice…" Sphinxfire spit up blood and it trickled out of her nose and ears. Suddenly the zapping stopped and Beastboy quickly picked her up. She looked up at him and grinned, pulling herself up to his ear. "I'll be glad… to wake up to see… my knight in shining armor…" She whispered and then lay limp in his arms. "She… sacrificed herself, to tell us Slade's plan."

Robin shook his head. "Not Slade's plan, but what she thinks Slade's plan will be. We know that Saednoa wants Starfire and he wants us to go over there to rescue her but that's all we really know." Beastboy bared his fangs at Robin. "How could you be so cruel! First you anger her into fainting and then you don't give her any credit at all when she risks her life to give us her opinion. She's been with Slade for three weeks and she should know!" "I've been searching for Slade for nearly three years now! I've worked with him, and I know his ways! Don't tell me that I'm not going to use her opinion. If we want to find Slade we'll need all the information we can get be it so a guess."

Beastboy glared at Robin and lightning crackled between the two. Beastboy looked over to Raven. "Do you think you could help her with healing? It takes too long for her to heal by herself and she's weak enough all ready." Raven nodded and followed Beastboy back downstairs, Cyborg on their heels. "Robin, we all heard what Slade had to say to Sphinxfire. If she does not come back to Slade with me than something terrible will happen to her. Robin I will be safe, and Sphinxfire will make sure." Starfire explained to him. Robin turned around and looked at Starfire. "How can we be sure that Sphinxfire will protect you Star? What if Saednoa hurts you and you do become pregnant?" Starfire placed her slender hands on Robin's cheeks. "Robin, I will be all right. You mustn't be jealous. I _will be all right. _I have faith in you that you will come for me before anything happens, and so you must have faith in me that I will fight with all of my might until you arrive." Robin looked away and Starfire frowned. Suddenly Robin took her hand and kissed her warmly. He pulled away quickly and his cheeks were a bright red. "I have faith in you Star." He whispered. Starfire smiled and they walked side by side down the stairs to check on Sphinxfire.

Raven floated with her legs crossed and her hands on Sphinxfire's forehead. "Azarath Metrion Zenthos… Azarath Metrion Zenthos…" Raven chanted this for over an hour, Beastboy staying with them the whole time and Cyborg having to leave because his battery was running low. Beastboy convinced Robin and Starfire to go to bed and not to worry about it, and when they left Beastboy sat in the far corner of the room, listening to Raven's chant of 'Azarath Metrion Zenthos'.

"Azarath Metrion-" Sphinxfire opened her eyes and sat up, swiping at Raven with a sheathed paw. She pulled away from her and her golden eyes looked broken and red. "Raven… Sorry…" Sphinxfire breathed. Her eyes swiveled around the room until they caught hold of Beastboy and she smirked slightly. "My KSA…" Sphinxfire mouthed to him before Raven pushed her onto her back again.

"There, she's all done. Beastboy you can… Nevermind." Beastboy was asleep in the large chair in the form of a wolf, his tail over his nose fast asleep. Raven took a blanket and flung it over him and the soft blanket wrapped around his balled form. Raven looked back at Sphinxfire, asleep in the same ball but in human form and hugging a pillow. Raven smiled and walked out of the room, turning off the light before closing the door.

Sphinxfire woke up and stretched, stretching her arms in front of her, her back, and neck. She yawned and reached over to take a sip of water but spit it out as the warm sunlight warmed her back. "Oh no!" she cried, leaping out of bed. She began to panic when her hands fumbled at the door and her ears lay flat on her skull. The door flew open and standing there was Beastboy with a large tray of breakfast. "Good morning Sphinxfire… Are you okay?" Sphinxfire sat on the bed, her head in her hands and her legs pulled up to her chest. She rocked back and forth and Beastboy set the tray down on the bed besides them. "Sphinxfire I'm sorry. We had to let Slade take Starfire, and now Starfire's child is Slade's apprentice. Her name is Sphinxfire." Sphinxfire's eyes went wide and tears streamed down her face. "no… No I can't let that happen! No! Please, make it stop! Make it go away Beastboy!" Beastboy shook his head and she was engulfed in darkness and appearing in front of her was Slade and he laughed evilly, shaking her. "Slade! No stop it Slade!" She screamed.

"Sphinxfire wake up!" Sphinxfire woke with a start, but still terrified she thrashed her paws out, claws unsheathed and her eyes shut tight. She screamed and screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks and beads of sweat soaking her form. Beastboy was forced to grab hold of Sphinxfire's wrists to restrain her and he grabbed her close to his body. "Sphinxfire it's me Beastboy… You're awake now, you're awake." Sphinxfire sobbed into the Beastboy's shoulder, kicking idly. Soon enough she stopped and cried into his shoulder. "Make it go away Beastboy… Make it go away… I don't want this anymore, I never wanted this…" Beastboy rocked her back and forth, shushing her. "I know, I know."

Behind him, Starfire stood in the far corner hugging Robin, silent tears rolling down her cheeks and Cyborg on the computer checking her vital signs while Raven healed Beastboy's wounds. While Sphinxfire had been scared she had lashed out at Beastboy unknowingly and had given him long and deep scratches on his chest and arms. The room was silent except for Sphinxfire's sobs and the beeping of the computer.

"Robin, it's 4 A.M. all ready." Cyborg informed. Starfire wiped away her tears and sniffled while Robin walked over to Sphinxfire and Beastboy. "Sphinxfire. You have to promise me you'll protect Starfire." Sphinxfire looked up at him with blurry eyes. "I swear with all of my might that I'll try to protect her until you guys arrive," she promised, her voice broken and painful.

Sphinxfire was reluctant to leave Beastboy's arms but she forced herself up. "I h-have to go get ready…" She whispered bitterly.

When Sphinxfire was finished getting ready it was 4:25 and Sphinxfire was ready as well. Sphinxfire shivered uncomfortably in the black skin-tight outfit, but in the dark you couldn't see her except for her now distant golden eyes. "Starfire, are you ready to go?" Sphinxfire asked shakily. Sphinxfire was obviously exhausted, her eyes half closed and her words sluggish. Sphinxfire could barely hold up her tail and lamely let it be hit with her legs when she walked. Starfire nodded and Sphinxfire stepped out with her. The other four titans stood a few feet away and Starfire waved her hand to them in goodbye. Sphinxfire blinked slowly and whispered see you later, then she opened her communicator. "Slade…" she said lamely. "We're ready to go…" For a moment Sphinxfire buzzed and she coughed. "_Master_ I've retrieved Starfire and we are ready to be transferred o the hideout," Sphinxfire said through gritted teeth. Slade seemed to smile at her. "Good girl Arrow." But before Sphinxfire and Starfire were warped back to Slade's crib, Robin grabbed onto Starfire's hand and Beastboy to Sphinxfire's.

Raven and Cyborg stood wide-eyed as they watched their friends all transport to Slade's hideout. "Ummm… Maybe we should try to signal their communicators." Raven suggested quietly. Cyborg nodded and they both ran back inside.

When Sphinxfire, Starfire and the guys made it through to Slade's, they weren't in Slade's at all! Instead they were in a darkly lit room with a bed in the middle of it. On the walls right behind the bed were shackles and on the end of the bed there was another pair of shackles. Beside the bed, on the opposite wall were four more pairs of shackles and there appeared to be no door. Out of nowhere Beastboy and Robin were knocked out, their heads slammed into eachother and the last thing they heard was the girls' screams.

Beastboy groaned and opened his eyes. He was hanging on the wall hung up on the shackles and beside him was Robin. Beastboy's eyes wandered to where he heard muffled cries and on the ground, her hands still handcuffed (the chain is very long) was Starfire, but she was in pain and when his eyesight stopped blurring he realized that Saednoa was raping her.

"Leave her alone!" He heard a girl scream. His eyes drifted again to where the sound was coming from and chained onto the bed was Sphinxfire. She was wrestling with the chains and kicking at the blankets. Her hair was down and she had been stripped to nothing but her black lace chonos and matching strapless bra. "I said LEAVE HER ALONE!" Sphinxfire screamed, turning into a tiger and trying to use pure strength. When that didn't work she turned into a dwarf cat but the shackles were like rubber bands, molding around her ever-changing body. Tears of frustration poured down Sphinxfire's cheeks and she bared her teeth at Saednoa. "You bastard! You're such a pussy that you can't even get a woman by will! Oh no, you have to knock her out and chain her up!" At this moment Robin woke up and his eyes went straight to Starfire's muffled cries, and then to Sphinxfire and her foul language, but then back to Starfire. "Leave her alone Saednoa!" Robin barked, pulling at the chains. Starfire's puffy eyes looked at Robin and she closed them and looked away as if ashamed. "Starfire don't worry! I'll get you out of here!" Robin shouted. Saednoa cackled evilly when he was finished with her and stood up, tossing back his long knee length hair. He sighed and smirked at Starfire. Starfire pulled her legs close to her body and sobbed into her knees, the tape on her face muffling them. "You fucking bastard! Be a man and go buy yourself a whore off of the streets!" Sphinxfire snarled at him, her tail also shackled.

Saednoa walked over to the bed and he laughed again. He put a hand on her neckline and with a finger he traced a squiggly line down to her hips and pulled away when Sphinxfire jerked her body to the side. "Sphinxfire!" Beastboy cried. "Let her go!" Beastboy said angrily, jealousy seeping into his heart.

Saednoa smirked at Beastboy and continued his advances on Sphinxfire. "You call yourself a man! You have to chain a girl up to get some!" Sphinxfire couldn't help but throw insults at him. She was terrified. She had never had sex before and she had always imagined it being magical with a special person.

Suddenly Sphinxfire found herself crying as Saednoa sat on top of her. "W-what are you doing? Get the hell off of me you crazy fuck!"

Saednoa leaned to her and grabbed her chin painfully. "You're a virgin correct?" Saednoa asked. Sphinxfire growled at him. "That's none of your god damn-" Saednoa slapped her square in the face and Sphinxfire whimpered when he grabbed her chin again. "I'll ask you again. Are you a virgin?" Sphinxfire looked away from him a sniffle coming to her throat.

Saednoa smiled and laughed. "It's always best to take the first bite of an untouched apple." Sphinxfire glared at him and spat at his face. "It's not taking the first bite if you have to worm your way into it," she said defiantly. Saednoa wiped away the spit and jumped off of her. He walked up to the two men on the walls and glared at both (not at the same time). "Robin, I've had your woman all ready so you shouldn't be so mad. If it's all the same to you, you can still have her. She's not to good in bed any way." He looked at Beastboy who was on the verge of tears with anger and jealousy. "And you, Beastboy. I believe you love her and her the same for you? Well. I bet she was planning on you having first dibs. How does that feel? To see your woman be raped and not being able to do anything?" Beastboy sneered at Saednoa and a tear slipped down his cheek. "Y-you bastard…" Beastboy growled. Saednoa smiled cheekily, "I know."

Saednoa walked back to the bed and jumped on top of Sphinxfire.

Beastboy watched with terror as her breathing became rapid when he plucked off her bra and he had to shut his eyes when she became hysterical as he tore off her panties. Sphinxfire kicked at Saednoa and she cried out when his lips came in contact with her inner thigh. She tried to press her legs together but the shackles wouldn't allow her too and she turned into a lioness. Saednoa sat up when the fur blocked his way. "Come now, that isn't very fun." Saednoa reached behind him and pulled out the remote. He pressed the button and she was forced to turn back into a human. "That's much better. Sphinxfire, has anyone ever told you how sexy you are?"

Sphinxfire lifted up her knee in an attempt to hit him when he sat on her again. "Ah ah ah… Don't try to fight me Sphinxfire, it just turns me on." Sphinxfire glared at him with glistening eyes and she screamed in pain when he forced his way into her. "Get off of her!" Beastboy cried again. He struggled with the shackles but like Sphinxfire's, they molded around his shape. He looked over at Robin with glistening eyes and Robin's eyes were closed, and it seemed even as if he were trying to shut out the cries.

"Shhhh Sphinxfire." Saednoa thrust himself inside of her and he moaned when Sphinxfire cried in pain. She became so loud that he pulled out the duct tape and taped up her mouth. Sphinxfire cried even louder and fought against Saednoa as he raped her so joyously.

Saednoa grabbed her backside and pulled her close when he was close to climax. Sphinxfire screamed as loud as she could and she wriggled and moved against him, throwing off his rhythm. "Sit still you little bitch!" He snarled and seeing how this angered him, Sphinxfire kept on squirming.

Saednoa growled in frustration when she managed to wiggle off the tape and she whimpered in pain when Saednoa quickly pulled himself out of her and he cruelly left her shackled up, crying.

"You damned wench! You ruined the whole fun of it for me." Sphinxfire's shaky sobs echoed throughout the room. Saednoa pulled on his clothes again and he was about to walk back over to her when the wall was blasted open. " Step back!" Cyborg barked.

Raven used her shield when Saednoa shot dark green starbolts at Raven and she reacted by throwing them back at him and Cyborg combined the force with his plasma gun and hit Saednoa directly in the face, knocking him out temporarily. Raven quickly unshackled Robin and Beastboy, then Starfire and Sphinxfire (Raven wraps Sphinxfire in a sheet 'cuz she's naked). Beastboy ran to Sphinxfire but hesitated when he saw the small pool of blood forming around her legs. Panic set into his heart and he grabbed Sphinxfire, for she had fainted.

"Starfire!" Robin said anxiously. Starfire had her eyes shut tight but they snapped open when she heard Robin's voice. "Robin," Starfire breathed. Robin hugged her tightly and helped her up. "Can you walk?" Robin asked with large eyes. Starfire looked at the ground and tried to take a step but stumbled. "Don't try, we're going straight back to the tower." Robin said reassuringly. "Dude, how are we going to get there?" Beastboy asked, walking up to them awkwardly with a limp Sphinxfire in his arms.

"This place is like a maze- we almost got lost. But Raven could sense you guys and so we found our way." Cyborg looked back at Raven and smiled goofily. "I don't suppose you could find the door out huh?" Raven stared at him, her face blank. "Umm… Yeah…. So we'll just have to find the door by ourselves," Robin said strongly.

"We shouldn't split up. One of us is injured-" Raven began. "Hey! Sphinxfire is injured too!" Beastboy snapped angrily. Raven dismissed him, "So it wouldn't be wise to split up."

Starfire looked up at Robin. "What about finding Slade?" She asked weakly. "Slade can wait. You and Sphinxfire need medical attention and we'll need you both if we're going to find Slade." Starfire nodded and glanced at Sphinxfire sadly. This is my entire fault, she thought. "Cyborg, Raven, do you remember which way you came in? Even the smallest of memory will help." Cyborg thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah! Before we reached here we took three rights and two lefts… I think…" Robin nodded and they set off at a slow pace, taking three rights and two lefts like Cyborg had said. "We had taken a right before this left so we have to go back," Raven informed. They went back a left and turned a right and with Ravens instructions they went two more lefts and a right. "I don't remember the rest," Raven said quietly. "I think we took a right and then a left and two more rights," Cyborg finally said after a minute.

When they got to where Cyborg had said they were back at the room but now Saednoa wasn't unconscious on the floor. Robin punched an angry fist into the wall and made a dent in the metal. "Damn! We're back where we started and now our enemy is awake!" Robin growled. "I wish Sphinxfire were awake. She would be able to sniff out Cyborg and Raven's scents to the door," Starfire said quietly. They all looked at Sphinxfire, but sadly she was still unconscious. A silence surrounded them and suddenly her ear twitched. "Sphinxfire!" Beastboy whispered to her. She knit her brow into a frown and groaned, opening her eyes ¼ of the way.

"God damnit…" she groaned, holding her stomach painfully. She took a shaky breath and looked up at Beastboy. "Beast…boy…" She said gently. "Yeah?" he asked. "Tell…Star… I'm s-so sorry… I… tried to protect her f-for Robin… I guess I'm just not as strong as I thought." Beastboy nodded, "I'll tell them," he promised. He didn't want to tell her that they were there and so he just smiled at her and she smiled back and then closed her eyes again.

There was a short silence when a loud crack was heard. Starfire screamed and Beastboy jumped at the sudden noise. "What the hell was that?" Cyborg asked looking around.

There was another loud crack and the walls all fell to the ground. The lights went out and they were surrounded in darkness. Starfire screamed and they heard someone fall when the lights went on again.

"Starfire!" Robin called. On the ground was Beastboy and he was holding his head. He pulled his hand away and looked at it, blood covering his white gloves. He stood up and blinked. "Hey, where's Sphinxfire?" He asked quickly.

They all turned their heads when high up on a platform stood Slade. In his arms he held the limp Sphinxfire and beside him stood Saednoa with a now unconscious Starfire. "Let them go!" Robin demanded. "Ooh I'm so scared. What are you going to do Robin? I have Arrow, and Starfire now. It seems though that both Arrow and Starfire will have my new apprentices and I just have to break the good news to them when they wake up. Well we have to go now. We have things to do and things to plan." The lights went blank again and then flashed on again. They were stunned. They were at the front door and when Cyborg opened it up, they were outside.

They shielded their eyes from the sunlight and they looked around at the blank lot. Robin turned around and looked at Beastboy. "None of this would have happened if Sphinxfire was here." Robin said cruelly. Beastboy bared his fangs at Robin. "It's not her fault! If anything it's yours! If you hadn't of made Saednoa jealous by loving Starfire than we'd have both Sphinx and Star!"

Robin grabbed Beastboy by the collar of his shirt and rammed him up against the wall of the building. "Don't tell me who to love! Look at you! You love a back-stabbing, moody, and illogical _cat_!" Beastboy grabbed Robin's wrists and glared at him. "Don't forget when you were Slade's apprentice! And you did so on purpose! You risked all of our lives just to find Slade and ended up with nothing, but did we vote you off of the island? No! So don't go off yelling at Sphinxfire just because Starfire's ex raped and took her away! And remember Sphinxfire was raped too!" The two stared at each other with lightning crackling. Robin frowned and let Beastboy go. "I just wish I had thought twice about her." Robin said coolly. "You didn't think twice about Terra." Beastboy said challengingly. "Well neither did you," Robin snapped back.

"Stop fighting! This is getting us no closer to finding Sphinxfire and Starfire." Raven interrupted. "What if we can't find them? What if we never do until they have their…" Beastboy stopped midway and glared at the ground. "We can't think about that right now. What we do need to think about is how we're going to find them," Robin said, pounding his fist into his hand.

(Okay, so they don't find Sphinx and Star until nearly a month later, they are in Slade's crib, it's a nice crib, it's a two story with nice furniture, a Jacuzzi, five bedrooms, two baths- I'm just playin. They do find them at Slade's crib though)


End file.
